


I Can See Your Hello

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Update Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Jack runs after Bitty</p>
<p>Basically a reaction fic, because I have been drowning in my emotions since the update posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Your Hello

**Author's Note:**

> IT HAPPENED, Y'ALL!
> 
> Also, apparently I write Zimbits now. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing Bitty's POV, what do you think?

“Bittle!” He’s running too fast, catches himself on the door jamb of Eric’s room. His empty room.

Jack feels his heart stop for a moment, his stomach aching and defeat weighing his shoulders down, forcing him to slump into the door frame, his hand clenching painfully at the wall.

And then, he hears a sniffle behind him, a choked off sob that mashes his heart ache. He turns, looks over his shoulder and sees a familiar blond figure in his former room. Relief rushes through him and without even thinking about it, he’s just a breath away from Bittle, and Bittle is looking at him full of concern and asking what he’s doing and Jack can’t wait another second, even if he doesn’t have the right words, he can’t wait.

So, he says the only thing that matters, a breathless “Bitty,” and steps forward, his arms wrapping easily around Bitty’s waist, his body curling forward to bring his face level with Eric’s, and then, his lips are pressed against Bitty’s.

The kiss is soft and warm and feels like a promise. When Bitty tilts his head and settles his hands against Jack’s chest, his strong, nimble fingers clutching at his shirt, Jack feels something unfurl, a knot he didn’t know was there until he felt it relax.

And Jack knows that this kiss is not the goodbye his father had told him to make, this kiss is a beginning. And he can’t wait for the rest of the story.

 

******

 

The kiss leaves them both panting lightly, they part to catch their breath, to just  _ look _ at each other for a long moment before they fall back into each other; their mouths fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, and they move like they’ve been doing this for years, each slide and drag of lip and swirl of tongue like a perfectly coordinated dance. It should be surprising, the difference in their heights should make it awkward, but Jack is pretty sure it’s just the fact that it’s  _ Bitty _ that makes it so effortless.

 

Eric’s hands are warm and sure, their heat a delicious brand through the cotton of his shirt, and Jack is distantly aware of the edges of Bitty’s phone pressing into his shoulder, can just barely hear the slightly tinny strains of “Halo” playing through the headphones dangling from the device, and if he could think of anything other than the incredible feel of Eric under his hands, the taste of him on his tongue, he’s sure he would laugh about the irony that it somehow has become  _ their song _ .

 

The insistent buzz of his cell phone forces them to part, because even though his father had encouraged him to take the chance, to seek Bitty out, he still has a responsibility to his parents, to George. And Bitty has to catch a shuttle to the airport soon. Even though the impending distance makes something heavy and sharp settle in Jack’s stomach, he reluctantly puts enough space between his mouth and Bitty’s to be able to read the message, tells Eric regretfully that he has to go.

 

Eric’s soft, agreeable “Okay,” is a heavy exhale that Jack wishes he could feel on his skin, but Bitty is looking mournfully at the center of Jack’s chest, big brown eyes shutting on a long blink.

 

Jack wraps his hand around Bitty’s arm, squeezes gently to get his attention, and when their eyes meet it’s like a lungful of sweet, Summer air. Jack searches Eric’s face, promises “I’ll text you. I have to go, but I’ll text you,” with as much conviction as he can infuse into his voice.

 

This time, Bittle’s “Okay,” is more tentatively hopeful than the previous one, and said while looking directly at Jack and with a soft smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. They stand still for a long moment, just looking at each other, looking at each other like they’re storing up all the important information about one another’s face for later recollection. Jack’s hands slide down Bitty’s arms and find his smaller ones, their fingers twine together and it’s so indescribably  _ nice _ to just hold his hands that Jack can’t stop himself from smiling.

 

And then, they’re kissing again, and even though it is a goodbye of sorts, it’s not, not really. And Eric’s hand is warm and strong and clenching at his arm, and it’s wonderful. They part, slowly and without any enthusiasm, Jack takes a backwards step toward the bedroom door and repeats himself, “I’ll text you,” mostly just to hear Bitty’s answering “Okay.”

 

As he leaves, it strikes him that the entire glorious, life altering exchange contained only a dozen or so words, save for Bitty’s aborted, worried ramble at the start. He scoffs slightly at the thought.

 

He makes it down the stairs and to the backside of the front door before he pulls his phone from his pocket and brings up Bitty’s contact information. He opens a message and types out  _ Bitty, I’ll see you soon? _ He needs the reassurance that he didn’t just ruin one of the best friendships he’s ever had, that he didn’t totally misinterpret Bitty’s feelings, didn’t project his own onto every interaction in his moment of epiphany.

 

As he meanders down the driveway, he sees the airport shuttle turn onto the street. He sends another message, because Bitty deserves to know that Jack meant everything he said with the kiss:  _ I will see you soon, Eric. Fourth of July? I don’t have to be in Providence that week. Say yes. Please. _

  
He laughs when his phone buzzes almost immediately. Bitty’s reply is uncharacteristically brief, and absolutely perfect:  _ Yes, please. _

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail about things with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography)


End file.
